Prim:Hunger Games contestant
by ubergrl
Summary: What if Katniss wasn't there to take her place? What if Prim went into the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

Poor Little Prim?

Prim woke up in her mothers bed. She had her cat, Buttercup, curled up against her. Her sister, Katniss, had already left. Most likely hunting with gale. Prim had hoped , just once, that Katniss would take her with hunting. But no. Katniss thought she was too weak. She started with chores for the day, though there weren't very many considering it was the day of the reaping. After she finished making breakfast she woke her mother and they began to get ready. Prim wore a ruffled shirt and skirt that were slightly to big, because they had belonged to her sister. Around noon Katniss still hadn't returned. Prim's mother began to worry.

"What if she doesn't get back in time for the reaping" She said wringing her hands together.

"She'll be fine" said Prim, though she worried too. As two O' clock came closer they agreed to go on with out her. They left a note and left. Unfortunately Katniss would be very late.

Gale and Katniss walked towards the fence that kept The Seam from the wild. As usual they stopped to listen for the hum of electricity. But unlike usual they actually heard it. It must have been turned on because of the reaping.

"What are we going to do?" said a frantic Katniss "What if we miss the reaping? We're already running late!"

"It's okay, we'll just go over" Said Gale, calmly, though he was equally shaken. They looked for a tree that hung over the fence. By the time they found one it was two. They climbed the tree together.

"Let me go first to make sure it's safe" Gale said. He shimmied up the branch and over the fence. He lowered himself down then let go. As he dropped his shoulder just scraped the fence. He hit the ground and groaned with pain.

"Are you alright?" Asked Katniss from the tree.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just watch out for the fence." He said, trying to block out the pain. Katniss copied Gale, and just barely missed the fence.

"Come on we should get going. Don't want to be too late" Said Katniss as she helped Gale up. They walked from the back alley, where they had landed, to where the reaping was held. By the time they got there it was nearly 2:30. They saw the crowd and the stage and Effie Trinket, as they expected. But what then they saw Prim walk out onto the stage. Her name had been called. Katniss broke away from Gale and started running towards her sister. By the time she got there Effie was congratulating the new players in the Hunger Games.

Prim waited in the room she had been directed to. She felt frightened as she waited for people to come see her. First her mother came in. She cried and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom, you have to be strong" Said Prim in a calm voice "For me."

"Okay, I'll try" She said, nodding her head. She wiped her tears and hugged Prim one more time before leaving. Then Katniss came in.

"How could I let this happen" She said "If only I had been there. I could have gone instead of you"

"You couldn't have done anything Katniss. It's not your fault." Prim said, though she knew it wouldn't help. Then she said something she had wanted to for a long time. "I can take care of myself." And that is what set her off.

"You can't take care of yourself. You're just a little girl!" Katniss practically yelled.

"I am not!" Prim yelled back. "I take care of the house every day! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL AND I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED AS SUCH!" Prim felt good after this and it left her sister speechless.

"Well, I suppose there isn't anything I can do now." Katniss said after a minute. "At least take my hunting jacket" She took off her jacket (she still had it on from that morning) and gave it to her sister.

"But this was dad's jacket. Are you sure?" Prim said, in awe at the fact that her sister was giving it to her.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you're old enough to take care of yourself you might as well dress like it" Katniss said with a smile. The sisters said goodbye and Katniss left. After Prim talked to other a few other people she was taken to the train. She was leaving District 12, The Seam, her home. And was heading to the slaughter house.

Check in for chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Haymitch and Peeta

After going to bed early the night before Prim awoke in her room on the train. She was confused for a moment, forgetting where she was. Then she remembered. She was on her way to The Capitol, and to The Hunger Games. She tried to go back to sleep, hoping it was all just a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't. So she got up and looked around the room. It was really nice, compared to what she was used to. She figured everything would be like this in The Capitol. She took a shower (after at least fifteen minutes trying to figure it out), got dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for her (which were quite fancy by her standards), then went to breakfast.

In the dining car she found the other District Twelve contestant, Peeta Mellark. She didn't know much about him, except that he was the bakers son. He looked about Katniss' age. Prim missed her sister even more. She sat down across from Peeta.

"Hi, I'm Peeta" He said. He seemed harmless enough " You're Katniss' sister, right?"

"Yes, you know her?" Said Prim after she swallowed down a gulp of orange juice

"Sort of. We're in the same grade and she sometimes sells squirrels to my dad" He answered. They started talking about The Seam and the reaping for awhile. They had almost finished when a mostly drunk Haymitch came stumbling in. He smelled of straight alcohol. Prim knew this because her mother used it in some of her remedies. He sat at the end of the table and grabbed a piece of fruit from a basket. He ordered an avox to bring him some coffee.

"So you two are the unfortunates I have to train" He said as he gulped his coffee.

"You're drunk" Peeta said immediately

"Your point" Haymitch replied, with a certain tone of distain

"How are you supposed to help us if you're drunk?"

"I'm not"

"Well then how are we supposed to win!" Peeta was yelling.

"You're not" He stood to get up, but Peeta pushed him back into his seat.

"What do you mean we're not? What if we want to win?" Peeta was almost two inches from his face.

"Want in one hand and shit in the other, see which one fills up faster" The old drunk replied, not even phased.

"But we need your help" Peeta said, Prim could tell he was getting desperate.

"Well, why don't we ask the young lady hat she thinks?" Haymitch said looking around Peeta to Prim. Peeta Turned around to.

"I just want to go home" Prim said meekly.

"And you think I can help you do that?" Haymitch acted like he was talking to a five-year-old. This offended Prim greatly.

"I'm sure you can, but it doesn't mean we want your help" She said indignantly.

"The girl's got an attitude" He said with a nod "I like it. Okay, I'll help you. Or at least try" Prim was relieved yet unsure about Haymitch. Ever since she was little she knew him to be a drunk. The few times she had actually seen him he was drunk, but he was their only hope so she had to except it. After breakfast Prim looked around the train some then went back to her room. It had been quite an eventful morning and she needed a nap.


End file.
